Warriors Old Era
by Duskstar
Summary: Long ago when the Tigerclan, Lionclan, Leopardclan, and the Cheetahclan existed....... PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSE R&R I have just added the allegiances!
1. Allegiances

**WARRIORS**

**THE OLD ERA**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**TIGERCLAN**

LEADER: STRIPEDSTAR-A sleek tall male tiger with thick stripes on his fur.

DEPUTY: SHARPCLAW- A massive male tiger with claws as sharp as thorn bushes.

MEDICINE CAT: RAINTOES- A middle aged she-tiger with pale ginger eyes.

WARRIORS:

**Greeneyes**- A young male tiger with the shiniest green eyes you will come across.

**Bluetail-** A normal sized she-tiger with an unusual light blue tail.

**Chippedfang**- One of the larger she tigers, she chipped her teeth badly in a battle when she was an apprentice.

**Thunderstorm- **One of the youngest male warriors, he has a stripe shaped like a thunder strike.

**Metalheart- **Most likely to be the strongest male warrior in the forest.

**Stripeless- **A normal she tiger but oddly, doesn't have a single stripe.

**APPRENTICES**

**Silverpaw- **The youngest apprentice, Mentor: Greeneyes

**Bravepaw- **A muscular tiger with little fears, Mentor: Bluetail

**Orangepaw**- A small she- tiger with orange paws, Mentor: Thunderstorm

**Brownpaw-** A normal sized male tiger, Mentor: Stripeless

**Queens**

**Longear- **A small she tiger with different sized ears

**Softfur- **A middle aged she tiger with excessively soft fur.

**Greytooth- **A frail she tiger that complains every waking moment

**ELDERS**

**Raggedfur- **The oldest cat in the clan, almost never moves.

**Wreckedfoot- **A she tiger that is unable to move one of her paws.

**Fairnose**- The youngest elder, a she cat who is old but still energetic.

**LIONCLAN**

**LEADER: MANESTAR- ** A humongous Lion who doesn't have any mercy.

**DEPUTY: THICKTAIL- **A fairly large she-lion that has a very, very thick tail.

**MEDICINE CAT- DAPPLEFUR- **A very young she- lion who is kind hearted and considerate.

**LEOPARDCLAN**

**LEADER: SPOTTEDTSTAR- **A recent leader, but strong, a bit grumpy but fair.

**DEPUTY: HUMPBACK- **A large she-leopard with a large hump on her back. Slows her down but she still is a great warrior.

**MEDICINE CAT: MEADOWHEART- **A middle aged male leopard.

**CHEETAHCLAN**

**LEADER: QUICKSTAR- **The fastest thing alive in the forest, though he is deadly fast his physical power isn't too great.

**DEPUTY: SWIFTHEART- **Lethally fast and as loyal as you can get them.

**MEDICNE CAT: RAPIDFUR- **Very hasty medicine cat but can heal quite well.


	2. Chapter 1

**WARRIORS**

**OLD ERA**

**PARTI**

Stripedstar looked out into the sky. The stars gleaming in his face, he turned around to his deputy Sharpclaw "It's time." He gave a call and all of the clan cats came charging to the orange rock. "Fellow citizens of the TigerClan, it's time for a new apprentice!" Everyone cheered. Stripedstar gave an exotic kind of nod and a kit came running to him. Are you ready to become a full apprentice Silverkit"? The kit nodded nervously. Then you will now be known as Silverpaw!" Greeneyes! Are you ready for your first apprentice?" The slick warrior nodded confidently. "Then you shall be Silverpaw's mentor!" Silverpaw's eyes shimmered with excitement. Silverpaw trotted over to Greeneyes and the nuzzled their noses. Greeneyes smiled.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Wakeup!" Silverpaw opened his eyes groggily.

"Wha….."

"You have to wake up! It's time for lessons!"

"What! Lessons…… Oh my very first lesson wow! Thanks for waking me up Bravepaw!"

"Sure! Let's go!" Bravepaw pleaded.

The sun shined in Silverpaw's face. He looked at his mentor happily. He was so excited. He had always dreamed of becoming the clan leader, and becoming an apprentice was the first step. "Silverpaw!"

"Yes Greeneyes!" Silverpaw said as he straightened himself upright.

"This is the Spotted River. Take note of it for you shall see it many times in your lifetime."

"Why is it called the Spotted River?"

"That's because the Leopardclan owns the river. And as you know Leopards are spotted…. So you get the idea." Silverpaw nodded with a understanding look.

"Hey Silverpaw!" Silverpaw turned around and smiled. It was Bravepaw, and Bravepaw's mentor Bluetail.

"Oh hey!" Silverpaw said overjoyed that his friend had finally met up with him.

"Silverpaw! This is not time to be playing around! This is a lesson!" Greeneyes said furious.

"I'm sorry Greeneyes…" Silverpaw whimpered. He looked down at the ground sadly. Greeneyes sighed.

"Silverpaw… look you need to pay attention. I'm sorry if I seem mean at times but it's only for your own good. Plus you're my first apprentice. The experiment. Silverpaw snickered and Greeneyes gave a playful look. The tussled around a little playfully. Then they stopped. They heard a battle call.

"Lionclan!" Bluetail roared. Silverpaw and Bravepaw gasped.


	3. Chapter 2

**WARRIORS**

**OLD ERA**

**PART II**

"Run Silver Paw! Run!" Greeneyes screamed. Silverpaw's eyes blazed with fear. He didn't run. He stood tall and he kicked the dirt.

"No, No Greeneyes, I shall fight for my clan. Silverpaw said. Greeneyes shook his head.

"Silverpaw you don't get it do you? This is the Lionclan the fiercest, wildest, strongest clan in this forest! And they're right here! Go Silverpaw! Just get out of here!" But Silverpaw refused, he flew on another Lionclan warrior. But Silverpaw was easily pinned to the ground. The Lionclan warrior was about to swipe at Silverpaw's neck when he was smacked on the head but Greeneyes. "You DO NOT hurt my apprentice Manestar, you got that!" Greeneyes spat with fury. Silverpaw's eyes shone with pride.

"Don't touch me Green_face_." Manestar smirked. They scraped at each other. Silverpaw got up and looked for Bravepaw. But then some cat grabbed Silverpaw's face and scratched it with intense energy. Silverpaw yowled in pain. Greeneyes knocked Manestar in the face and turned around to face Silverpaw.

"Silverpaw! What happened?" Greeneyes asked with sympathy.

"I happened!" Greeneyes was hit in the head by a cat. Greeneyes turned around to face him.

"You….." Growled Greeneyes. The cat smiled. "Blackfur!" How is it being deputy of the Lionclan?"

"Great!" Laughed Blackfur. Before they could start they're battle there was another battle call. Everyone turned around. There stood Stripedstar.

"Manestar, you dare invade our territory?" Stripedstar growled with rage. Manestar's eyebrows shot up challengingly. Stripedstar jumped onto Manestar and brought him down. You get out of my territory and stay away from my clan. Or I'll beat you like the scum you are!" Stripedstar spat. Manestar looked down with a look of defeat. Stripedstar turned around and walked away. Before he left Manestar pushed Stripedstar into the bushes.

"I'll come here and do what I please." Sneered Manestar. With that Manestar struck Stripedstar neck.

"Stripedstar, no!" Bluetail said quietly. Then slowly Stripedstar got up. "You have lost a life, haven't you?"

"Yes, that was my third." Stripedstar sighed. Manestar sniffed menacingly and ran off with his clan. Silverpaw looked around; he saw all the blood and shuddered. He realized what Greeneyes meant now.

"Greeneyes, can we go home now?" Silverpaw asked. Greeneyes nodded. Everyone started to head home. As they advanced Silverpaw caught up with Bravepaw. "Are you hurt Bravepaw?"

"Not too much. A few scratches, what about you?"

"My neck's in pretty bad condition. Wow Now I'll never forget my first lesson. Stripedstar walked up to Silverpaw when they finally reached camp.

"You should go see Raintoes. Get that gash checked out." Stripedstar said soothingly. Silverpaw nodded and trotted off.

"Yikes Silverpaw that's pretty bad!" Raintoes said. Here let's get some herbs and some poppy seeds.

"Yes Raintoes."

"You seem awfully down today Silverpaw. By now you would have broken at least 2 jars!" Silverpaw didn't laugh.

"Yeah."

"Tell me honey what's wrong?"

"It's just that Greeneyes probably wouldn't have that broken legs if I had listened. I mean I feel responsible for this."

"Look, Silverpaw it's not your fault. It just seems that way. Don't feel bad.

"I don't know…." Silverpaw sighed with sadness. Silverpaw took the medicine and left the den without another word.

"Wake up, come one please Silverpaw Wake up!" Bravepaw said arrogantly. Silverpaw only shook a little bit. But before Bravepaw could shake Silverpaw anymore Stripedstar called for a meeting.


	4. Chapter 3

**WARRIORS**

**OLD ERA**

**PART III**

"Everybody! I have some startling news! Greeneyes has passed away. He died defending the clan. He was the youngest warrior but he fought bravely. In fact if Sharpclaw should die, Starclan forbid it, I would have made Greeneyes the new deputy." Silverpaw's body welled up with sadness and guilt. Then before anything could get even worse Silverpaw spoke up.

"I am responsible for Greeneyes' death. He died protecting me. I had been foolish and I wanted to fight. I should be banished from this clan and become a loner." Silverpaw sighed. Everyone whispered and murmured among themselves.

"Silverpaw, you should have listened to Greeneyes." Silverpaw looked down. "I'm not finished Silverpaw. You shall not receive any punishment for this for it was not your fault." Stripedstar said coolly. Silverpaw looked up. "Your new mentor will be Sharpclaw. He has not had an apprentice for many moons now." Warmth returned to Silverpaw's body. He looked at the muscular deputy and purred in delight. They nuzzled noses and the meeting was over.

"Silverpaw, because of the meeting our lesson will be a bit short today. But we will get as much as we can done." Sharpclaw said sturdily. Silverpaw nodded trying to be a good apprentice. "Today we will learn to hunt."

"Um, will Bravepaw be with us?"

"Yes, he will, at the end of the lesson you two shall have a competition to see who can get the most prey."

"Yes!"

"Well Come on then!" Sharpclaw, Silverpaw, Bluetail, and Bravepaw set out in the forest. "Silverpaw, What do you smell?"

"Um, I think its rabbit." Silverpaw said as he sniffed various times.

"No Silverpaw, It's a mouse!" Bravepaw retorted. Sharpclaw and Bluetail smiled.

"Bravepaw you were wrong!" Bluetail laughed. Bravepaw's cheeks reddened.

"See Bravepaw!" Silverpaw said proudly.

"You were also wrong Silverpaw." Sharpclaw chuckled. "It's RAT!" Both apprentices said "OH!"

"Ok now Silverpaw try and catch it." Silverpaw looked up nervously. He kicked the dirt and stared at his prey. He jumped and he struggled and then Silverpaw stopped. He turned around and held up a dead rat in his hand. Sharpclaw nodded his head with approval.

"Ha I beat you Bravepaw!" Silverpaw teased as the two apprentices reached their den.

"That's only because the place you hunted was packed with prey!" Bravepaw said. They both playfully wrestled as the reached the den. They lay down comfortably until they heard screams.

"Lionclan!" Shrieked Bravepaw. Silverpaw shuddered at what happened a few days ago. He peered outside to see Manestar and Stripedstar at it again. Silverpaw wanted to go outside and fight for his clan but he knew better now. But it wasn't that easy. A Lionclan warrior ran inside their den and growled.

"I'm going to rip you two apart." The warrior smirked. Silverpaw gulped. He looked around and he jumped on the Lionclan warrior. Silverpaw scratched the warrior's face and pinned him to the ground.

"Next time you better think twice before you come and invade in my territory." Silverpaw hissed. Then Sharpclaw walked inside the den.

"Redear?" Sharpclaw asked. The warrior nodded. Your clan has left. You are now our prisoner. Redear growled. Then Stripedstar came in. His face was soaked with blood. He has more scratches then he had stripes, and considering he's a tiger that's a lot of scratches.

"Take him away. Sharpclaw, we have lost yet another life." Stripedstar moaned.


	5. Chapter 4

**WARRIORS**

**OLD ERA**

**PARTIV**

"What has happened Stripedstar?" Sharpclaw asked questioningly. Stripedstar pointed to a body that lay on the floor blood surrounding it completely.

"CHIPPEDFANG!" Sharpclaw yowled. Stripedstar gave an affectionate lick to Sharpclaw. Silverpaw just looked at Chippedfang in horror. It reminded him of Greeneyes his old mentor. Sharpclaw looked at Silverpaw sympathetically. "Silverpaw, its ok, its ok." Silverpaw looked up and nodded at his mentor.

"Oh just shut up!" Everyone turned around to see Redear growling. "Who cares you lost a warrior who cares?" Redear spat. Sharpclaw was about to speak up when Silverpaw spoke.

"Caring is what a clan is all about. Soon if you forget one warrior you'll forget 10. And you'll be all alone." Silverpaw said smoothly. Redear scratched Silverpaw in the face and ran.

"REDEAR!" Sharpclaw yelled chasing after him. But it was too late. Redear the Lionclan warrior had escaped. Sharpclaw kicked the dirt in rage. Stripedstar walked up to Sharpclaw.

"It's all right Sharpclaw. We all lose some." Sharpclaw nodded without passion. Silverpaw walked up to the scene, he tried to look strong but failed. Sharpclaw was about to comfort his young apprentice when Stripedstar butted in.

"This is no time for sympathy Sharpclaw. I want patrols all around our camp. No kits queens or apprentices shall go out in the forest for a while, it's far too dangerous." Sharpclaw nodded and called all the warriors.

Silverpaw looked down at the grass as he ate a small mouse. He licked his paws clean as Orangepaw walked up to Silverpaw. Silverpaw looked up at the she-cat and smiled. "Hey, did you eat yet?" Orangepaw shook her head.

"There's none left, I thought you might have some." Orangepaw said hopefully.

"No, sorry I would have left you some mouse if I had known." But before Orangepaw could answer Stripedstar called for a meeting.

"Everyone, there is an apprentice who has trained hard, loyal to the clan, and most of all now a WARRIOR!" Stripedstar yowled with pride. Everyone broke out into cheers. "Brownpaw will now be known as BROWNFUR!"

"BROWN FUR! BROWNFUR! BROWNFUR!" Everyone cheered. Silverpaw looked at Brownfur and his eyes gleamed. _That will be me someday, _Silverpaw thought. But then he heard some harsh coughing. Everyone turned around to see Hawkclaw was on the floor dieing. Raintoes the medicine cat of the TigerClan ran to Hawkclaw.

"I need the Kamilia Herb! Somebody go into my den and grab it!" Raintoes yelped. Then Stripedstar started to cough. "THE BLACK COUGH HAS COME!" Raintoes screamed.


	6. Chapter 5

**WARRIORS**

**OLD ERA**

**PART V**

Silverpaw was in the "unaffected" den worrying about those who had the blackcough. Stripedstar had already lost one life and was close to losing another. He only had four lives left. Raintoes was frantically trying to cure everyone but already two tigers had dies NOT including Stripedstar's. "Silverpaw lets go hunt." Silverpaw looked up to see his mentor Sharpclaw. Before they left Bravepaw came running to them.

"Stripedstar has lost another life." Bravepaw yelped with a thickness of concern in his voice.

"What!" Sharpclaw yowled.

"But you can't go in. It's too dangerous." Bravepaw said assertively. Sharpclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Come on then Silverpaw, Bravepaw you can come with us as well, we're going hunting." Sharpclaw said nervously.

"Go on Bravepaw go after the rabbit." Sharpclaw said impatiently as Bravepaw hunched down waiting for the right time to attack. Bravepaw jumped on the rabbit and scratched with fury. He held up his new kill proudly. "Well done Bravepaw!" Bravepaw was about to thank Sharpclaw when Silverpaw came out of some bushes.

"Sharpclaw I've caught three rabbits, 2 mice, and a vole!" Silverpaw said happily as he laid down his fresh kill. Sharpclaw's eyebrows shot up with pride.

"Good job, both of you. I didn't tell you guys but this was your assessment. After Stripedstar has healed I will recommend you two for the next TigerClan warriors!" Sharpclaw said. Bravepaw and Silverpaw looked at each other excitedly. "If you guys want to stay out here you can, but I'm going back to camp." Sharpclaw said with a nod. The too-be apprentices nodded as Sharpclaw walked off.

"We should head back as well; we're to close to Leopardclan territory." Silverpaw said urgently. Before they could head off someone grabbed the two off them and they were carried off.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Bravepaw stuttered as he saw Spottedstar the Leopardclan leader licking his fur.

"What do you think? I'm cleaning my fur." Spottedstar said, irritated. "I hear from the Lionclan that your clan is planning a attack on the Leopardclan." Spottedstar blurted out.

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF MOUSE-BRAINED IDIOT SAID THAT!" Silverpaw yelled in outrage.

"Manestar did." Spottedstar whispered coldly. Silverpaw looked down at the ground, stunned at what he had just done. "Well is it true?" Spottedstar spat.

"No it isn't. Lionclan has recently attacked our camp, but they failed. Maybe they are trying to get back at us?"

"I don't think so." Spottedstar said as his claws jutted out of his paws in an instant.


	7. Chapter 6

**WARRIORS**

**THE OLD ERA**

**VI**

"Look Spottedstar, I really don't know about an attack, please believe me!" Silverpaw pleaded as he stared into Spottedstar's golden eyes.

"How can I? I'm not going to risk the life of my clan and believe you!" Spottedstar spat.

"I swear on the Starclan that Silverpaw and I don't know anything about a Leopardclan attack." Bravepaw said smoothly. Spottedstar lifted his eyebrows and relaxed a bit.

"I shall keep you as prisoners for now, but if your clan attacks, I shall personally tear you two apart!" Spottedstar bellowed as he turned around to leave.

"What are we going to do?" Bravepaw asked frantically after he made sure Spottedstar had left.

"I have no clue Bravepaw no clue at all." Silverpaw murmured.

"Where is my apprentice?" Sharpclaw growled to Thunderstorm. Thunderstorm looked at the massive brown tabby.

"I-I don't know Sharpclaw." Thunderstorm said quietly. Sharpclaw looked at the warrior sternly.

"We both know you pick on him very waking moment. Just tell me were you put him and I won't tell Stripedstar." Sharpclaw said firmly.

"But I don't know where Silverpaw and Bravepaw are!" Thunderstorm yowled in anger. Sharpclaw nodded and headed towards Stripedstar.

"He doesn't know where they are. They have been gone for almost a moon now." Sharpclaw said sadly.

"We shall ask about them at the gathering tonight. If Lionclan has taken them captive then I shall tear every Lion apart." Stripedstar growled. Sharpclaw sighed with a nod.

"Who shall speak first?" Quickstar of the Cheetahclan asked.

"I shall!" Everyone turned to look at Stripedstar. "We have lost to of our apprentices. I was wondering if anyone had seen them." Stripedstar said calmly. Spottedstar looked up.

"I have them Stripedstar." Spottedstar said sternly. Rage filled Stripedstar's body. He got up and leaped on Spottedstar.

"You dare steal tigers from our clan!" Stripedstar spat angrily. Spottedstar pushed the TigerClan leader off.

"It wasn't my fault you mouse-brained fool!" Spottedstar said coldly. "It was Manestar's; he convinced me that your clan was going to attack mine, so I took your apprentices as prisoners until the confessed." Stripedstar let go of Spottedstar and stared at Manestar.

"Why have you done this Manestar?"

"I didn't do anything Stripedstar. Spottedstar lies." Manestar said as if he was shocked.

"What! You liar! Starclan shall punish you for this!" Spottedstar said angrily. Stripedstar stared up at the sky. Thunder rumbled and lighting strikes flew about.

"Starclan is angry with our behavior. We shall leave and continue this discussion next gathering." Everyone left the fourtrees except Manestar and Thicktail Manestar's deputy.

"Why did you do it Manestar?" Thicktail asked Manestar quietly. Manestar faced the muscular deputy.

"I had a dream….. From the Starclan. There is a new prophecy Thicktail, it is one I have to prevent."

"Tell me about it, please Manestar."

"Well, here's how it went………………………………….


	8. THe Prophecy

WARRIORS

THE OLD ERA

THE PROPHECY

"I had a dream, it was the great lion Goldenstar. He told me that: _Two tigers shall be your downfall." _ Manestar said as he looked at the sky. " I saw the two apprentices with their mentors. I though they might be the ones in the prophecy, I cannot let them destroy us. So I told Spottedstar that Tigerclan would attack them, and that the two apprentices might help him. This is why I want the Tigerclan to fall, if they do we won't." Manestar said quietly.

"I see Manestar, the Tigerclan shall go down, they shall go down indeed. Thicktail whispered.


	9. Chapter 7

WARRIORS

THE OLD ERA

PART VII

"Why did you let them go?" Sharpclaw asked hesitantly to Stripedstar. Stripedstar lifted his head towards Sharpclaw.

"What, Silverpaw and Bravepaw?"

"Yes, why did you let them go? I mean they deserve to be back in the clan, they're ready to be warriors for Starclan's sake!"

"Exactly, I want Lionclan and Leopardclan to be punished for what they did!" Stripedstar said calmly. "I shall ask Cheetahclan to help us."

"Cheetahclan, they won't help us they don't have anything to do with this nonsense!" Sharpclaw yelled frantically.

"We shall be in their debt if they agree" Stripedstar said trying to act peaceful.

"We can't afford to be in their debt Stripedstar." Sharpclaw pleaded.

"We have to Sharpclaw!" Stripedstar yowled. "I shall head to Cheetahclan's territory tonight. Then we shall attack tomorrow morning."

"I shall accompany you to Cheetahclan's camp." Sharpclaw said. Stripedstar nodded.

"Metalheart shall be in charge while we're gone." Stripedstar mumbled as he turned around to Raintoes' den to get their traveling herbs.

"Spottedstar, what did Stripedstar say at the gathering?" Silverpaw asked as he looked anxiously at the Leopardclan leader.

"They don't want you back!" Spottedstar spat. Sadness struck Silverpaw's and Bravepaw's face.

"No, you-you're lying!" Bravepaw yelped painfully. Spottedstar didn't answer he just looked at the old apprentice and shook his head.

"Let's rest here." Stripedstar panted as they stopped near a tree. "If we hurry we shall reach there in a few minutes."

"Stripedstar are you sure this is a good idea?" Sharpclaw asked questioningly.

"I'm not sure Sharpclaw, I hope it is, I hope it is.

"So are we going to attack Leopardclan, then Lionclan, or what?" Sharpclaw asked slightly changing the subject.

"Yes, we'll take Silverpaw and Bravepaw then attack Lionclan!" Stripedstar said defiantly.

"Is there a reason why you two are in Cheetahclan's territory?" Both Tigerclan warriors looked up to see Gingerfur, a she- cheetah.

"Um, yes we'd like to see Quickstar." Stripedstar said smoothly.

"Why exactly do you wan to see him?" Gingerfur asked challengingly.

"That is our business, not yours." Stripedstar said with a slight tone of anger. Gingerfur growled and was about to attack when Quickstar emerged from the fog. Stripedstar bowed his head, as did Sharpclaw. "Quickstar please tell Gingerfur here that we mean no harm." Stripedstar said.

"Gingerfur go, I shall deal with Stripedstar, alone." Quickstar bellowed. Gingerfur gave a snarl and dashed off.

"What is it that you want Stripedstar?"

"Leopardclan has stolen two of our apprentices as you know."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me, our clan is not involved Stripedstar!" Quickstar said loudly. Sharpclaw looked at Stripedstar with a _I told you so _look.

"Listen to me please Quickstar" Quickstar nodded and signaled her to go on. "My plan is to steal the apprentices from Leopardclan and then head down to Lionclan and give them a good hard attack to punish them for their terrible deeds. If you help my clan do this, we shall be in your debt." Stripedstar murmured. Quickstar thought for a moment and kicked the dirt.

"We shall help." Quickstar said quietly.


End file.
